yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 061
"The Man who Threw Away his Draws" is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu Turn 2: Yuya Yuya sets Performapal Seesawhopper. Turn 3: Chojiro Chojiro chooses to skip his draw phase with the effect of Cardian - Ameshikou. He attacks "Seesawhopper" with "Ameshikou" and destroys it. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws Performapal Hip Hippo and the effect of "Ameshikou" activates, inflicting 1500 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 2500 → 1000 LP). Yuya sets "Hip Hippo". Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro chooses to skip his draw phase with the effect of "Ameshikou". He attacks "Hip Hippo" with "Ameshikou" and destroys it. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws Performapal Raingoat and the effect of "Ameshikou" activates, which would inflict 1500 effect damage to Yuya, but he activates the effect of "Raingoat" to negate the damage by discarding it to the graveyard. Yuya then activates the effect of "Seesawhopper" to special itself from the graveyard as he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard while it was in the graveyard. Since it was special summoned by this effect, he activates its effect which will prevent it from being destroyed by battle once per turn. Turn 7: Chojiro Chojiro decides to draw a card which negates "Ameshikou's" effects. Chojiro draws and activates Cardian - Botan ni Cho. Chojiro synchro summons Cardian - Inoshikacho. Chojiro attacks "Seesawhopper" which is not destroyed by the first battle. CHojiro then attacks "Seesawhopper" with "Inoshikacho" which destroys "Seesawhopper" and inflicts piercing damage (Yuya: 1000 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws and activates Pendulum Storm which allows him to destroy the monsters in his Pendulum Zone and let him destroy one spell/trap his opponent controls. Yuya destroys Timegazer Magician (anime) and Performapal Big Bite Turtle in his Pendulum Zone and destroys Chojiro's No Cheaters Allowed. Yuya then activates and . He then special summons Timegazer Magician and Performapal Big Bite Turtle from his Extra Deck. Yuya attacks "Ameshikou" with "Big Bite Turtle. Big Bite Turtle is destroyed and its effect activates destroying "Ameshikou". Yuya activates the effect of "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in his Pendulum Zone which reduces any damage Yuya would receive when a pendulum monster he controls battles. Yuya then activates the effect of "Landlord Hermit Crab" in his pendulum zone which allows him to special summon a monster from his pendulum zone when a pendulum monter he controls is destroyed and sent to the extra deck. Yuya special summons "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his pendulum Zone. Yuya attacks "Inoshikacho" but Chojiro activates Fuda Aratame which prevents Cardian monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle. The effect of "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon activates which doubles any damage to the opponent when it battles a level 5 or higher monster. (Chojiro: 4000 → 3000 LP). Yuya then activates Pendulum Climax which allows Yuya to target one Pendulum monster, tribute one other pendulum monster he controls, then target one monster card in his opponents graveyard, equip it to the selected monster, and then increase its attack by half of the equipped monster. Yuya selects "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon", tributes "Timegazer Magician" and selects Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki ("Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000). "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Inoshikacho" and the effect of "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" activates and doubles the damage received by the opponent (Chojiro: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.